<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Decisions Make Better Stories by WinterZombie9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692756">Bad Decisions Make Better Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterZombie9/pseuds/WinterZombie9'>WinterZombie9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, F/M, Kashyyyk, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Star Wars References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterZombie9/pseuds/WinterZombie9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A disturbance has been heard on Kashyyyk. And so, it's up to (Y/N), Cal, and Merrin to figure out what's going on.<br/>*Slight Angst*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Decisions Make Better Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>	Rolling your eyes for what had to be the hundredth time, you looked towards Cal with a raised brow.</p><p>	“Exactly how many times are you going to ask me that, Cal?” You answer, the tone of your voice doing nothing to hide the slight amusement you found at his worried antics.</p><p>	Just moments ago, the Mantis had landed back on Kashyyyk. Hours before that, you’d received a distress signal from the rebel fighters on the Wookie planet, requesting help in investigating strange tremors on the end of their occupied territory. And of course, both you and Cal insisted on heading over to help immediately.</p><p>	But from the moment you’ve landed on Kashyyyk, Cal had been acting strange, different. It wasn’t like he never worried about you; in fact, the both of you often shared your concerns with each other before missions. But today, Cal seemed to be under more stress than usual.</p><p>	Cal sighed, running a hand through his hair, “It’s just…” he hesitated, searching for the rights words, “Something doesn’t…. feel right. Whatever’s waiting for us on Kashyyyk, it just doesn’t sit well with me.”</p><p>	You looked at your ginger jedi, his soft gaze lowering to his feet as he shifted uncomfortably. You knew there was more to this than he was letting on.<br/>	“And the splitting up?” You guessed, “It’s making you nervous, I take it?”</p><p>	Slowly, Cal returned his gaze to yours, nodded at your words. In response to his actions, you grab his hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>	“I get it,” you began, “But you heard the message, the best chance we have of finding out what’s really going on out there is if we cover more ground.”</p><p>	Cal didn’t respond, instead shifting even closer to you, nudging his forehead against the top of your head silently.</p><p>	“And besides,” You continue, “Neither of us will be alone, I’ll be with Merrin, and you with BD.”</p><p>	And the mention of his name, BD-1 appeared, attached to his usual spot on Cal’s back, beeping reassuringly to his companion.</p><p>	But neither of your words of comfort seemed to reach Cal, as you felt him shaking his head against the top of yours, “I still don’t like it.”</p><p>	Sighing, you gently pulled back, this time grabbing Cal’s face between your palms, fingers slowly lacing into his auburn locks, “I understand that, Cal. But you’ve got to trust me on this one. The sooner we find whatever’s causing problems for the rebels, the sooner we can meet back on the Mantis.”</p><p>	Based on his expression, you knew that while Cal doubted your words, he couldn’t help but agree with your sentiments. And so, instead of arguing, Cal wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing your body into a body crushing embrace.</p><p>	“Just be safe, please? If anything goes wrong….”</p><p>	“I know,” You answer, squeezing Cal a little tighter, “I know.”</p><p>	After a few moments, an audible cough brought the two of you out of each other’s hold. Behind you, Merrin stood with arms crossed with a small smile on her lips as she eyed you and Cal.</p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” She asks, finding your affectionate actions both sweet and amusing.</p><p>	Laughing with her, you detach yourself from Cal, walking over to stand next to the Nightsister.</p><p>	“Don’t worry Cal,” Merrin said, nodding her head in your direction, “I’ll try to make sure she doesn’t get us into any unnecessary trouble.”</p><p>	You gapped at Merrin humorously, “Me? Trouble? Never.”</p><p>	At this, BD-1 beeped loudly, causing you to narrow your eyes at the small droid behind Cal’s shoulders.</p><p>	“I don’t understand,” Merrin said, “What does the droid say?”</p><p>	Finally, a small lopsided grin graced Cal’s face, “He’s reminding (Y/N) of the time she started a fight with some bounty-hunter in a cantina on Jakku.”</p><p>	“That was one time!”</p><p>	BD-1 beeped in disagreement.</p><p>	Cal’s smile continued to grow wider, “And how she ended up getting us chased off the planet because of it.”</p><p>	Merrin’s gaze shifted towards you, “Is that why we had to leave Jakku so soon after our arrival?”</p><p>	You crossed your arms defensively, “I am neither confirming, nor denying these accusations.” Before staring directly at BD.</p><p>“Traitor.” You mumble, not able to help the small smile finding its way to your lips.</p><p>	Because thanks to this little droid’s tall tale (because the bounty-hunter had it coming), Cal seemed to be mildly distracted, shoulders held higher, and most importantly, seemingly less stressed than he was earlier, just moments ago.</p><p>	“Well,” Merrin said, as she opened up the Mantis bay doors, “I guess it’s nice to know if any bounty-hunters decide to cross paths with us, (Y/N) will be there to save our asses.”</p><p>	Laughing together, the three of you descended down the ramp of the Mantis. You allowed your gaze to swim amongst the many shades of green that made of Kashyyyk’s landscape. Despite the constant presence of war, you’d come to appreciate the beauty of the famous Wookie planet, along with the company who inhabited it.</p><p>	“Not so fast.”</p><p>	Spinning around, you, Cal, and Merrin found Cere and Greez standing atop the ramp of the Mantis. You cracked a smile at their crossed-armed appearances, making them look like concerned parents.</p><p>	Cere took a half step forward, “I know all three of you-”</p><p>	BD-1 interrupted her with almost offended sounding beep.</p><p>	“All four of you,” she corrected with a small smile of her own, “Want to head out and figure out the source of the disturbances. But remember, we don’t know what exactly is causing them; the rebels that sent us the transmission didn’t even have an inclination as to what it may be.”</p><p>	“Now I know I don’t have any force abilities or whatever it is Merrin does,” Greez began, leaning against his ship’s opening, “But if you want my opinion, I wouldn’t rule out the possibilities of inquisitors.”</p><p>	At this, you and Cal exchange a glance.</p><p>	“I agree,” Cere said, “Which is why I want all of you to be extra cautious. Keep your heads down and move quickly and quietly.”</p><p>	“I think we can manage that.” Merrin responds, looking at you and Cal.</p><p>	“That means you too, (Y/N).” Greez says with a smirk.</p><p>	You narrow your (e/c) eyes at the captain, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>	Greez shrugged all four of his arms, “I’m just saying, we don’t want a repeat of what happened on Jakku.”</p><p>	You gapped at the smirking Latero, causing the rest of your company to join in small laughter.</p><p>	Looking over at Cal, who was sporting perhaps the largest grin of them all, you raised your hand, smacking the red-haired jedi’s shoulder, “You too!”</p><p>	Your scolding did nothing to fade Cal’s smile, “Hey, I’m not the one who has a planetary warrant out on them.”</p><p>	“Wait, you got a warrant from a simple cantina fight?” Merrin said, sounding very surprised, which was unlike her.</p><p>	“Ughhhh…. It wasn’t even that big of a deal! And besides, has nothing to do with our mission right now!” You groan, crossing your arms tightly across your chest.</p><p>	“Be that as it may,” Cere continued, silencing everyone’s snickers, “I just want all of us to get off this planet with as little trouble as possible. And we can’t do that with haste actions or bad decisions. Understood?”</p><p>	You all mumbled a quiet ‘yes’ before bidding your farewells to your two mentors. As the bay doors shut on the Mantis, you felt Cal’s hand touch your shoulder, turning you to face him.</p><p>	“Remember,” he said, lopsided smile and all, “No haste actions of bad decisions.”</p><p>	“Aww,” you whined playfully, placing a hand on his chest, fiddling with the buckles there, “But all the best stories start with bad decisions.”</p><p>	“(Y/N)…” Cal warned, his tone more serious now.</p><p>	“I’m just joking; I promise you, the actions I make today will lead to an extremely dull story that no one will want to hear.”</p><p>	Cal laughed softly at that, “Good to hear.”</p><p>	Then he leaned in, pressing a feather-light kiss to your waiting lips. It was short, and sweet, but seemingly sealed the deal on your promise.</p><p>	“If you’re quite finished, we better head out. Best if we get this done before daylight is lost.” Merrin concluded.</p><p>	You nod towards her, backing away from Cal’s lingering touch.</p><p>	You smile at him, “See you soon, Kestis. You too, BD!”</p><p>	After waving his own farewell, you tuned, catching up to walk with Merrin.</p><p>	“He’ll be fine.” Merrin offered, nudging your shoulder in comfort.</p><p>	In return, you give her a thankful smile, “Yeah, he will.”</p><p>	A few moments passed….and then:</p><p>	“You know, I’m going to need to hear this Jakku story.”</p><p>	“In your dreams, Nightsister.”<br/>______________________________________________________<br/>	Two hours later, and Cal had yet to hear from you or Merrin on your guys’ progress.</p><p>	They’re fine, Cal told himself, They’re both fine; it was the same mantra he had been repeating for a while now. It was his attempt at trying to remain calm, a battle that he was slowly losing with each passing minute.</p><p>	“Hey, BD?”</p><p>	Over his shoulder, Cal heard the little droids answering beep.</p><p>	“Are your sensors picking up anything?” He asked, bending slightly under a lowered branch.</p><p>	“Bewoop!”</p><p>	Hopping from his position on Cal, BD-1 scrambled ahead, moving swiftly before stopping near a crushed device of some kind.</p><p>	“Boo-Bewoop!”</p><p>	“I see it buddy,” Cal answered, following his droid’s steps, “But what is it?”</p><p>	Blue light covered the black object as BD-1 began his scanning; from Cal’s point of view, the object seemed to be split in half, perhaps once standing nearly six feet out of the ground.</p><p>	“Beep-Bo!” BD-1 chirped in excitement, interchangeably shifting his weight between his two legs.</p><p>	“It’s a communication antenna,” Cal repeated, “The rebels must’ve used it to try expanding their intel to others in the area.” Cal pondered for a moment, a frown forming on his face. This expression was enough to cause BD-1 to become concerned.</p><p>	“Bwoop?”</p><p>	“Its just,” Cal said, outstretching his hand towards the antenna’s remains, “I have a feeling this wasn’t destroyed by natural causes.”</p><p>	Placing his palm firmly against the shiny black exterior; closing his eyes, he began to sense a memory through the force.</p><p>Moments earlier….</p><p>	“Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?” Merrin asked, doubt clearly present in her voice.</p><p>	An hour before hand, you had sensed a disturbance in the force. At first, you had been concerned it was Cal, but the more you focused, you felt that it was something else.</p><p>	“Trust me,” You explain, “I can feel it. We’re close now.”</p><p>	As you kept moving, you can across a large incline. Luckily, there were plenty of vines for you to use.</p><p>	“Okay,” you began, looking toward Merrin, “It’s coming from up there, if we just climb up then-”</p><p>	But instead of waiting for your explanation, Merrin grabbed onto your hand. Before you could ask what she was doing, you felt your body grow lighter, and then darkness surrounded you for the briefest moment, and then when light returned to your vision, you realized you were now at the top of the incline. You laughed then; Merrin’s magic did have its benefits. </p><p>	“Huh, I’m gonna have to get you to teach me that one.” You smile, causing Merrin to return her own smile to you.</p><p>	“I will, but only when you explain what really happened on Jakku.” She teased.</p><p>	You shook your head at her request, “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”</p><p>	Merrin’s smiled remained as she shrugged, “I’m curious.”</p><p>	You rolled your eyes, “Maybe later, once we get back to the Mantis.”</p><p>	The two of you continue to walk, all the while you did your best to concentrate on following the force. Suddenly, you found yourself standing in front of a large black cylinder.</p><p>	“A communication antenna?” You question; was this what was causing the disturbance?</p><p>	“Perhaps there is something near this machinery that calls to you?” Merrin suggested, “We should search the parameter for anything unusual.”</p><p>	“Wait!” You call out, narrowing your eyes to further inspect the object, “This isn’t just any communication antenna. This is empirical technology!”</p><p>	Merrin’s brows rose in concern, “Are you sure?”</p><p>	You nodded, taking a step back; “Back on Bracca, Cal and I were constantly surrounded by empirical tech. I recognize these markings on the side here….” Suddenly your eyes widened.</p><p>	“What is it?” Merrin asked.</p><p>	“If this antenna is here, that means someone must be feeding intel to the Empire! A mole, amongst the rebels!”</p><p>	“So, what do we do?” Merrin asked.</p><p>	Reaching to your belt, you grabbed the familiar weight of your lightsaber; “Call Cal, tell him we found the source.”</p><p>	“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p><p>	Turning around, you found a tall, slim woman dressed head to toe in black. She was standing behind you and Merrin, her stance not nearly as relaxed as her tone.</p><p>	“You’re an inquisitor.” Merrin stated, her position shifting to face the woman.</p><p>	“An excellent observation,” The inquisitor replied smugly, “Now I bet your wondering which one?”</p><p>	“Actually, I could care less,” you answer, “But I’m sure you’ll tell us anyway, right?”</p><p>	The inquisitor’s smile grew, “You do have a mouth on you. It seemed Trilla wasn’t lying when she mentioned you.”</p><p>	The mention of Cere’s former padawan made your blood run cold.</p><p>	“Trilla?” Merrin asked, shifting her gaze towards you.</p><p>	“Oh? Do you not know who I speak of, Nightsister? Well, doesn’t really matter anymore. After all, she’s been replaced.”</p><p>	You gripped the hilt of your lightsaber tightly, “You’re the new Second Sister.”</p><p>	“In the flesh.” The Second Sister smiled wickedly.</p><p>	You felt your teeth grind together in anger. Without thinking, you ignited your lightsaber, the (L/C) glowing brightly. Besides you, Merrin’s own hands began to glow green with her magic.</p><p>	“So predictable,” The Second Sister drawled, sounding bored at your actions, “A jedi looking for a fight. I was hoping you’d be more exciting than all that.”</p><p>	“Oh yeah,” You taunt, taking step back, “Well, how about this?”</p><p>	Without warning, you slash your blade into the antenna, slicing the base in half. As you did so, you felt the previous disturbance evaporate around you. And for a moment, you smiled in your small victory.</p><p>	And then you heard the buzz of the Second Sister’s blade.</p><p>	“You…. You jedi scum!”</p><p>	You turned your head, seeing the bright red of the Second Sister’s weapon at her side.</p><p>	“What’s the matter?” You ask, smiling in the face of danger, “You didn’t predict that?”</p><p>	The inquisitor didn’t respond, so instead, you took the opportunity to shift focus towards Merrin.</p><p>	“Merrin, get out of here.” You say slowly.</p><p>	“What?” She gasped, “Are you insane? I’m not leaving you!”</p><p>	“Someone needs to warn the rebels about the mole. And there’s no time to waste! Get back to the Mantis! Please!”</p><p>	You could see in her eyes that she knew you were right. And so, without a word, Merrin nodded.</p><p>	“Oh, how sweet,” The Second Sister said, walking forward, “Is that concern I hear? And here I though jedi and nightsisters were not to get along?”</p><p>	You get into your fighting stance, “What can I say? We’re full of surprises.”</p><p>	Looking at your friend one last time, you give Merrin a nod: now.</p><p>	“Good luck.” Merrin said, before disappearing in a cloud of green.</p><p>	Returning your focus to the Second Sister, you could see her smile returning once more, her confidence seeming to grow again.</p><p>	“You choose to fight alone? Big mistake.”</p><p>	You cocked an eyebrow at her remark, “I think you’ll find I do just fine on my own.”</p><p>	The Second Sister laughed; it was a loud mischievous laugh that made you grip your saber a little tighter.</p><p>	Suddenly, the inquisitor reached out, pulling you towards her with the force. The pressure she gave was sent towards your neck, causing you to choke, beginning to black out.</p><p>	“Don’t be so sure, jedi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>